A Night of Passion
by BuieruwenRochir
Summary: Tessa and Will find themselves with an opening for some fun.  This is a one shot fic of a steamy night between the two lovers.  This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy  :


Modern Day Tessa and Will

Tessa waited patiently for Will to arrive. He was running an errand with his parabati, Jem, and was supposed to be back before daybreak. They had been planning this night since they arrived at the New York Institute, and she was so desperate for him she could hardly stand it.

She had just started to doze off when she finally heard the engines of the motorbikes coming up the long driveway to the Institute. Her heart leapt up in her throat, and she felt tingles travel down through her spine right down her entire body. Tessa pulled off her pajamas, revealing her black lingerie, just as Will walked in the door.

He was wearing his black shadow hunter uniform, although he had the sleeves completely ripped off and there was a tear across one of his thighs. Tessa could see the outline of the marks on his arms and chest, and she longed to trace her fingers along every one of them.

They walked toward each other, both of them becoming more aroused with every step. Tessa glanced down and saw Will's cock completely erect, and she couldn't take it anymore. When she reached him she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. At first the kisses were slow, passionate kisses, until Will grabbed her hips and picked her up in his arms. He carried her towards the bed as she ripped his shirt off, not letting anything take her lips off his. He kissed her fiercely as she proceeded to unbutton his pants and slipped her hand down on his cock.

They had reached the bed, and he lay down on top of her. Tessa let out a low moan as Will started to grind his bare cock against the fabric of her underwear. He kissed behind her ear, and trailed a line of kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. He pulled her bra aside as he flicked his tongue across each of her nipples, making them hard. His tongue played with her breasts as he stroked between her legs, and Tessa felt nothing but pleasure. As he did, he felt Tessa's hand wrap around his shaft and he moaned. Will was naked now, and Tessa wasn't far from it. He rolled them both over, so Tessa was on top of him, and took her bra completely off. He trailed his hands and tongue down her chest; he kissed circles around her bellybutton and slipped his hands down to remove her underwear. As he did, Tessa let out a gasp and barely whispered his name.

She knew what he would do next, and the pent up energy she felt was almost unbearable. It was then that she felt Will's tongue slip across her clitoris, and she sucked in another breath. Will heard, and it only made him want more. His tongue was flicking across her clitoris and he stroked her vagina, teasing her with his fingers. He knew she wanted more, but he would make her wait for it. Tessa could feel that she was about to come, but she wanted to prolong her pleasure, and so she pulled away from Will and flipped him over on his back. Before he could protest, she leaned down and started sucking on his hard cock. It was Will who was now moaning with pleasure, and Tessa was intoxicated with the sound.

Will could feel Tessa's mouth right around him; he thought the feeling was one of the best he had ever experienced. She was so good at pleasuring him, he couldn't believe it. He could only take so much more of this; he took Tessa's face in his hands, and gently kissed her. They both lay back then, Will on top of Tessa, and he slipped his cock into her. Both Tessa and Will moaned with pleasure as Will started to grind in. They moved together, kept a steady rhythm as he thrust into her, each moment nothing but sheer pleasure. They had some experience, but neither of them had felt like this with anybody else. The way they moved together was sensational; Will's cock grinding into her and her hips moving with his in perfect synchronization. Will felt like he was getting close, so he turned Tessa over; she was on her knees and he jammed his cock into her vagina as deep as he could get it. Tessa loved it when he did this; she could feel Will deep inside her, and it made her feel like she would instantly come. Will was thrusting hard inside her and her body moved with his. He reached up to cup her breasts, never breaking rhythm, listening to the panting and moaning that was coming from Tessa. Will could feel her tightening around him, and he couldn't handle it any longer. Will pounded her harder and faster, and he felt Tessa come around him. He could feel her coming around his cock, moaning more with every one of his thrusts, shaking with pleasure. The feel of her tight vagina around his cock made will sensational with pleasure, and he came, blasting his hot cum deep inside her. Tessa turned herself around on his cock so that she was facing him, and they both collapsed together.


End file.
